Un mundo feliz
by Ariel Lycaon
Summary: ¿Es correcto seguir este inmortal camino que ha costa de muchas vidas escogí? ¿Es válido este método alternativo para obtener "Un mundo feliz"?


**_«Un mundo feliz.»_**

**Disclaimer: **

"_Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas _no me pertenece, es autoría de_ Shiori Teshiyori_; así como_ Saint Seiya _es propiedad y autoría de_ Kurumada Masami."_

**Advertencias: **

Las referencias o cameos de otras historias a lo largo de este fanfic, son hechos con todo el respeto del mundo. Y suponiendo que no sepan que es un "cameo" aclaro de una vez, es TOTALMENTE VÁLIDO Y LEGAL. Quedan advertidos —Una disculpa si piensan que los trato de idiotas pero ciertas cosas deben ser aclaradas previamente si luego no quieren que se les conteste como se merecen por no leer antes—. **Esto es sin fin de lucro, de fans para fans. **

_Agradecimientos a Santa Cross/Forgotten Cross —de mi vida y de mi corazón— por su pasado regalo de Navidad/Año Nuevo._

* * *

**Un mundo feliz.**

_._

_Tú… El senil y veterano caballero, _

_de todos, el guerrero más __**longevo**__. _

_Aquel olvidado por el tiempo._

_. _

_Callando lo que nunca se ha dicho._

_Y más que deseo es un capricho:_

_Anhelas que cesen los conflictos, _

_y ese día, las guerras lleguen a su fin. _

_**. **_

_Porque__** «nacer para morir es cruel*»**__._

_Ver amigos y camaradas fallecer,_

_sobrevivir, y no volverles a ver._

_._

_Sintiéndote un estúpido, un cobarde_

_has rehuido sin tregua a la muerte._

_**. **_

_Atrapado entre trincheras y ballestas,_

_harto de la monótona posguerra, _

_de vivir como simple marioneta. _

_. _

_Marionetas…_

_. _

_Obedientes y siempre predispuestas,_

_al más sumiso deseo de los inmortales._

_. _

_Deambulas en busca de respuestas_

_a tales razones para luchar_

_inaceptables._

_. _

_El tiempo ha mermado tu cuerpo,_

_en tus ojos y en tu rostro puedo verlo._

_Triste y cansado es __**tu aspecto viejo**__._

_. _

_Por una existencia que no pediste tener._

_Privado de una buena compañía,_

_de charlas, sonrisas y algarabías. _

_Contemplas __**solo**__ el amanecer._

_. _

_¿Por qué ha de ser la __**soledad**_

_la pena que más te atormenta?_

_. _

_Cuán cansino y aburrido llegó a ser _

_observar el mismo paisaje ártico_

_que te recuerda tú ya avanzada vejez._

_. _

_Tú, que buscabas la muerte con ahínco._

_¿Aún vives? ¿O ya has muerto?_

_Si lo segundo ha ocurrido..._

_¿Dónde han sepultado tus restos?_

_¿A dónde se han ido tus recuerdos?_

_. _

_Sin esperanza, has de dejado de creer._

_Te has descarriado, has perdido la fe._

_**¿Dónde yacen dormidos tus sueños?**_

_Delirios irracionales de un __**mundo eterno**__._

_**. **_

_¿Cuánto tiempo has esperado?_

_Una palabra, una esperanza _

_que te conceda la incertidumbre_

_de ceder ante la cruda realidad_

_o volver al __**sueño**__ ya olvidado._

_. _

_Arriesgado, alocado y sin sentido_

_es lo que estás a punto de decidir,_

_pero esa voz te ha empedernido,_

_junto a la promesa de un mañana._

_. _

_Ese aliado, de aspecto femenino._

_Timbre encantador y belleza sinigual._

_Hechizado ante dicha oportunidad_

_desechas todo rastro de culpabilidad. _

_. _

_Adentrándote a lo desconocido,_

_te sientes consternado, confundido._

_. _

_**Suena la doceava campanada***__, _

_tus letras graban el breve mensaje._

_Un significado profundo le acompaña._

_. _

_Ante la angustia de no tener nada,_

_sino el tormento de un sueño que fracasó_

_solicitas __**su**__ asistencia, __**su**__ aprobación._

_. _

_¿Es correcto seguir este inmortal camino_

_que ha costa de muchas vidas escogí?_

_¿Es válido este método alternativo_

_para obtener __**«Un mundo feliz»**__?_

_. _

_La gran incógnita de los divinos_

_que han de caminar por siempre_

_entre los fugaces vivientes_

_debe concluir por tu bien._

_. _

_Si __**él**__ le otorga una acertada respuesta_

_**«El sueño habrá de acabar»**_

_Si __**él**__ le otorga una inequívoca certeza _

_**«El sueño se hará realidad»**_

_. _

_¿Cuál es el veredicto?_

_En tu__** alumno **__se halla la verdad._

.

_Degel…_

_. _

_"Ayúdame…"_

-Krest

* * *

**_«Un mundo feliz.»_**

(*) Referencias al Fanfiction "Ayúdame" de Forgotten Cross.

También ciertas menciones de honor al fic «_La vie éternelle" _de **Dino V. Sumner**. Quién tiene el honor de haber publicado el primer fic de Krest en español.


End file.
